In an article entitled "Silicon Solar Cell Development for Concentrated-Sunlight, High-Temperature Applications" by J. G. Fossum and E. L. Burgess, published in the Twelfth I.E.E.E. Photo-Voltaic Specialist Conference held in 1976, there are disclosed theoretical design concepts and data on experimental designs which were fabricated. These designs were verified through computer controlled testing of the cell at various solar illuminations. In re-examining these solar cells, it has been found that they have certain deficiencies. For example, their efficiency is less than desired. In addition, deficiencies have been found in the grid patterns which were utilized, particularly in that in certain surface areas the grid lines became so concentrated that the exposed active area was too greatly reduced. There is therefore need for an improved silicon solar cell for use in a concentrator.